


Bachelorette Party

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pre-ceremonial rituals are very important,” Anya explained. “Which is why I thought you would get this one right.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelorette Party

“So,” Anya said brightly. “What do you have planned for my last night of revelry and debauchery before I weigh myself down with the knots of wedded bliss?”

“Well, we thought we’d go to the Bronze, you know, hang out?” Buffy offered.

Anya gave Willow a sharp look. “But we do that every night. And Willow said that bachelorette parties were for going out on the town and having last hurrahs. I’m sorry, but the Bronze doesn’t seem very hurrah-y.”

“We could drink a whole bunch, and maybe that would add hurrahs?” Willow put in. “And, slumber party afterwards. We don’t do that every night.”

“Well.” Anya frowned. “I suppose that will have to do. Though I thought for sure there would be male strippers involved. I hear that is what’s done at such things, when friends throw the bride to be a bachelorette party.”

“We could call Spike,” Dawn suggested. “I bet he’d take his clothes off if we asked.”

“No,” Buffy and Willow said at the same time.

Dawn pouted and went into the kitchen.

“But Xander is going to a strip club with his buddies from work,” Anya said. “I don’t think it’s fair that he gets to see exposed flesh and I don’t.”

“No, he’s not,” Willow said in a consoling voice. “Xander wouldn’t do that to you.”

Anya raised both eyebrows. “What do you mean? Or course he is. I told him to go when he mentioned it. I even gave him the money for a lapdance.”

Buffy seemed to be trying to hold back a sneeze. “Wow, that’s. Unique.”

“That doesn’t... It seems demeaning to women,” Willow said.

“Why?” Anya blinked. “They get paid very well.”

“And you don’t mind that Xander will be looking them all up and down?” Buffy asked. Willow made a face.

“I know that Xander likes me best. That’s why he’s marrying me, and not some stripper. Besides, pre-ceremonial rituals are very important,” Anya explained. “Which is why I thought you would get this one right.”

“You know, there is a strip club for women,” Dawn called from the kitchen. She came back in to the living room bearing a telephone book. “It’s on town limits in the warehouse district. The Golden Banana.”

“That’s the spirit,” Anya said. “I’m glad that they have a suitably crass and suggestive name. Oh, I hope that they have themed stripping, like men dressed up as sailors or firemen.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather rent a bunch of fun movies?” Willow asked.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Anya said briskly.

“The Golden Banana it is,” Buffy muttered as she scribbled down the address and phone number.

“Can I stuff dollar bills in the dancers’ G-strings?” Dawn asked.

“I brought plenty to share,” Anya said. She fanned out a stack of ones.

Buffy shook her head. “Um, I think Dawn should probably stay here if we’re going to.... _G-strings_?”

Anya sighed. “You would think that all of you being humans would understand how these things are done. Never mind; I don’t mind showing you.”

She walked out the front door, while Buffy and Willow grabbed their bags and jackets.

“Here’s twenty dollars,” Buffy told Dawn. “You can order a pizza.”

“Can I call Spike and ask if he _would_ have taken his clothes off?” Dawn asked.

“No!”

When Buffy closed the door, Dawn flopped down on the couch and crossed her arms. “Some bachelorette party this turned out to be.”


End file.
